Voices of the Future
by Coffee Fantasy
Summary: Rouge's having a hard time figuring out where he's heard that voice. /Based off the Twin Paradox Slayers Crack!theory/


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_****__Ta-Da~_

Rouge heard her.

When he and Gajeel were fighting. He heard her yell for him to stop, that he was going to kill him. She sounded so worried, and he could tell she was crying, or about to cry.

But he never actually looked at her. He didn't know what she looked like, but he knew her voice. Her voice. . .he was sure he has heard it somewhere before.

That couldn't be possible, though. He has never seen her before. He's been telling himself that he probably heard someone who sounded like her. A lot like her. But he cant bring himself to believe that, since he remembers _her_ voice specifically.

"Rouge,"

Said man turned to the voice that called out his name, realizing it was Sting. He stared at the cup in his hands before replying.

"Yeah?"

"You seem a little. . .off," the blonde replied, trying to word his sentence nicely.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch, who was next to Lector, agreed, lifting up one of his paws.

Rouge gave the little exceed a small, faint, smile. "I've just had a couple of questionable things on my mind."

"Really? Like what?" Sting pried, taking a drink from his own cup, letting the cool liquid sit in his mouth for a second before swallowing it.

The dark haired dragon slayer was about to answer him, but he stopped, his mouth hanging open as he listened to the conversations of the person who caused him to over-think.

Levy giggled, pointing at the small stain on Gajeel's suite.

Gajeel looked down at where the smaller girl pointed, then abruptly turned to Natsu.

"Look what you did, Salamander!" He shouted.

"What did I do?!"

Rouge ignored the rest of the little fight between the two Fairy Tail dragon slayers, and instead tuned in on Levy talking with Lucy.

"His suite is a little out of style, don't ya think?" Lucy asked.

"It seems he doesn't have a fashion sense," the solid script mage answered, giggling.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Seems like it."

"Rouge,"

"Sorry." He shifted his gaze back to Sting. The voice ringing in his head over and over again like on a never-ending loop.

"Mind explaining that?" The blonde asked again.

"Explain what?"

"Why you're looking at that girl in Fairy Tail." He gave his friend a 'duh' look. "Do you like her?"

"No. .it's just. . .I've heard her voice somewhere before. But I've never seen her before." Realizing her looks, he was sure he's never seen her before.

"Wow, that's weird."

Thanks, Sting, for being so compassionate about it.

The four people that Rouge was listening to before appeared in front of the two.

"Ah, Natsu! Let's drink together!" The blonde held up his drink in the air, giving the older man a similar grin to his own.

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Natsu grinned back, lifting up his own drink, mimicking the other boys action.

"You don't wanna drink too much, guys," Lucy warned. "You'll get a really bad hangover in the morning."

"Luce, there's no way that would ever happen to me! I can handle my alcohol!" Natsu exclaimed, brushing off the warning his partner had given him. "I think you're the only one who can't handle their drinks," he muttered.

"That was an _accident_!"

"Do you guys always argue?" Sting wondered aloud.

Rouge stared at Levy, trying to figure out if he has ever seen her before. Like, passing by each other, or just any reason so he could understand what was happening. He wanted to know why she was so _familiar._

But if he stared at her any longer, that would be considered creepy, so he looked at Gajeel nodding in greeting, which the other man returned.

Levy smiled, slowly sending her hand forward. "You're Rouge, right? It's nice to meet you!"

Rouge noticed she seemed way happier than during the Grand Magic Games. He also noticed it suited her much better than being scared and sad.

He grabbed her small hand in his, shaking it in greeting, giving her a faint smile. Warmth instantly shot through his body once their hands connected, a warmth he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

The smaller girl started giggling, resulting in both the dark haired dragon slayers to question her motives.

"Did ya drink too much, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, raising a pierced brow.

"No. .Rouge's just so tall!" She exclaimed, hazel eyes staring at his piercing red ones.

"A lot of people are taller than you,"

Her eyes flicked over to Gajeel's, then back to his own. "Yeah. . .but this seems different."

_"Oh, wow, Rouge! You're so tall, just like your daddy!"_

Rouge's eyes widened in realization. She wasn't just some random person he passed on the street.

_She was much more than that._

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow to the shadow dragon slayer.

"No. . .I just remembered a very special person. ."

* * *

_**Why did I write this? Because this theory is so amazing and fun! **_  
_**Why is it only really about Rouge? Because Rouge is adorable! x'D **_  
_**Gajeel and Levy are so adorable, too. ahah.**_

**_This is super short, but there need to be more of these stories! o_**

**I'm**_** actually gonna try and draw something for this, haha.**_


End file.
